


For The First Time

by pressheath



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, PREATH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressheath/pseuds/pressheath
Summary: A series of Preath firsts.





	For The First Time

The first time it felt real.

\--------------------------------------------

They stood there atop the small mountain they had just hiked, the blue sky turning to shades of pink and orange and Tobin couldn’t decide what was more beautiful, the sunset or Christen’s face as she watched in awe of the colors, pulling out her phone to take a few pictures. It all left the Portland Thorn stunned, breathless, speechless. Christen turned to her with an angelic smile, “Thank you for deciding to do this with me, it’s even more incredible than I imagined it would be.” 

Tobin didn’t want to admit that the only reason why she agreed to go on the hike was because everyone else had turned Christen down. They’d be alone not for the first time but for the first time since Tobin was sure she was falling for this girl. She loved hikes and nature, yes, but she would be lying if she said that was the primary reason for saying yes. 

“Yeah, ‘course. You know me, I love stuff like this.” Was the best reply she could muster up after being pulled from her thoughts of how mesmerizing the hues bouncing off Christen’s features were. She wanted to remember this moment forever, paint a picture of it in her mind and leave it hanging there until the day she died because she was sure ascending into heaven had to look the same way and if it didn’t then it must pale in comparison because nothing could be better than this. 

Christen shifted which caused her to move slightly closer to Tobin and she was suddenly very aware of just how close their hands were to touching. They both had them hanging down at their sides and with a sudden strike of boldness Tobin let her fingertips ghost over the soft skin of Christen’s palm. The way Chris reacted would be the answer to so many questions but the fellow forward didn’t react at all. Instead she just stood looking forward as if nothing was happening. A bit confused by it Tobin now took her fingers and slid them towards the spaces between Christen’s fingers. It was then that the darker haired brunette finally reacted, even if it was in the most subtle way possible. Her fingers spread so Tobin’s could fit between them and then to Tobin’s surprise, it was Christen to actually curl her fingers in to hold hands once their fingers were fully interlaced. Tobin followed suit, smirking to herself which Christen caught when she looked over giving the older woman a shy smile. Christen wasn’t oblivious, she could see the way Tobin looked at her, the extra attention she gave her, and the dumb ways she tried to impress her both on and off the pitch with her actions and words. She wasn’t nearly as subtle as she thought she was but it’s what Chris found so endearing. Tobin was an absolute dork and something about that charmed her even if she couldn’t yet place her finger on it. 

There had been flirty text messages, reasons for Christen’s friends and teammates to wonder who she could possibly be texting because the overly bright smiles and laughs at her phone were a bit out of character for her. But it wasn’t even just the sense of humor that got to Christen, it was the way the forward carried herself, the way she could crack joke after joke but still have the deepest and most serious conversations she’d ever had with anyone else. Tobin intrigued Christen and it made her start to like her faster than she’d ever let herself start to fall for anybody before. Relationships were something Christen took very seriously, she never just jumped into them, so diving headfirst into things with Tobin didn’t seem like the best idea. Getting involved at all wasn’t the best idea if she was honest. Christen had been through dating a teammate before. Sure she and Vero only dated less than two years but it was more than enough time to see the ups and downs that type of relationship had to offer. It was difficult, mostly because there was almost no time to themselves. Working together, sleeping together, always just being together could completely ruin things if you weren’t with the right person. She was hurt badly when she and Vero mutually agreed that their relationship wasn’t the healthiest and that they each wanted more and different things. It was hell trying to get over someone when she had to in turn see her every day for practice, training, and games. It played tricks on her mind because they weren’t really over when they were still so close, right? Wrong. All wrong. They were very much over and Christen found that out the hard way once Vero started bringing her new girlfriend around. After that Christen shut down. Soccer had to be her only focus, she couldn’t let herself lose sight of all the goals she had laid out for herself and especially not because of a failed relationship. How pathetic that would have made her look and she knew it. The steadfast woman was stronger than that. She was resilient and always had been. That’s what pushed her forward, made her work ten times harder. Moving back to the United States to play for the NWSL rather than the team she and Vero were on in Sweden certainly helped, too. New and better adventures awaited, at least that’s what she had to tell herself. 

Then she met Tobin and ever since has been trying to deny any attraction she has towards her but at the same time couldn’t help but be constantly drawn to her. They shared a lot of the same interests, had things they wanted to learn from the other both football related and a plethora of other things that were a lot more personal. It felt harmless to build such a strong connection at the time when she was trying to make new friends but now with her hand interlocked in Tobin’s everything felt like it was going to change. Like the plates beneath their feet just shifted and caused a giant earthquake only she could feel. She had to wonder if Tobin could too?

Becoming even more ballsy Tobin spoke up, “You’re so beautiful.” It was extremely soft spoken and breathy, like maybe it had meant to be under her breath but Christen heard it loud and clear. A shiver ran down her spine and she bit down on her bottom lip looking back over to Tobin. Their eyes met and without thinking Christen’s eyes shifted down to Tobin’s lips which in turn sent a shiver down Tobin’s back. She should have just leaned in and kissed her. She had no idea it would be weeks before she’d get another chance but she didn’t do it. 

Tobin waited until they hiked back down the path and drove back to the hotel they were staying at to even acknowledge anything had happened at all. They weren’t silent all that time but there was certainly a heaviness hanging in the air. Christen’s hopes of being kissed, Tobin’s anxieties of whether or not it was the right thing to do or the right time?

The two forwards got back to the hotel and Tobin walked Christen to her door mainly because it happened to be just a few before her own but also because she wanted to show her she could be chivalrous. Tobin respected Christen and knew she didn’t take relationships lightly and she wanted to show her she understood that. Being conservative and respectful, or so she thought, all she left Christen with was a kiss on the cheek. Perhaps, though, she was almost_ too_ respective because it did nothing but left Christen wanting more.

“Goodnight,” Tobin cooed into Christen’s ear which caused the younger of the two to let out a breath she hadn’t noticed she was holding until it pushed sharply out of her. "Sweet dreams."

“Goodnight, Tobin.” Was all she said before slipping into her hotel room.


End file.
